Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)
'History' The City of Cambridge was formed through amalgamation in 1973. Three fire departments were merged to form the new fire service, namely: *Galt Fire Department *Hespeler Fire Department *Preston Fire Department Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' *Shop numbers in brackets. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' (Headquarters) - 1625 Bishop Street North (@ Franklin Boulevard) Built 1975, additions in 1991 and 2004 *'Pumper 31' (17-7546) - 2017 Pierce Impel 8410 PUC (1250/500/25F) (SN#31116) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/26816497490/ Rescue 31] (15-7540) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD / SVI walk-around (SO#909) *'Tanker 31' (19-7553) - 2019 Rosenbauer Commander R5411 (1050/2500) *'Car 323' (18-7548) - 2018 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter command *(14-7536) - 2014 Ford Explorer *Training 31 'Fire Station 2' - 11 Tannery Street East, Hespeler Built 1914, renovated 1976 *'Pumper 32' (08-7522) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR (1750/640/25A/25B) (SN#48503) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/49029369583/ Pumper 39] (Spare) (02-7566) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / General (1250/440/25F) (SN#01-MET-49) (Ex-Pumper 22, ex-Pumper 5) 'Fire Station 3' - 525 King Street East, Preston Built 1966, former headquarters *'Aerial 33' (7576) - 2004 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer / RK (1500/440/25F/60' rear-mount) (SN#17028) (Ex-Aerial 1) *'Hazmat 33' (02-7568) - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR walk-around (Ex-Rescue 1) *'Aerial 38' (Spare) (00-7565) - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle 148 (1250/220/25A/25B/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#995) (Ex-Pumper 2) *Parade - 1950 Bickle Seagrave 66J pumper (840/400) (SN#F5350) 'Fire Station 4' - 91 St. Andrew Street, West Galt Built 1975 *'Aerial 34' (10-7525) - 2010 Spartan ELFD / Rosenbauer (1500/400/20A/20B/65’ Viper) *'Pumper 37' (Spare) (08-7520) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR (1750/640/25A/25B) (SN#48504) (Ex-Pumper 35) 'Fire Station 5' - 490 Main Street East, East Galt Built 1979 *'Technical Rescue 31' (94-598) - 1994 GMC Vandura 3500 (tows air boat) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48783232541/ Pumper 35] (19-7552) - 2019 Pierce Impel 7010 PUC (1250/515/25F) (SN#33429) 'Fire Station 6' - 485 Boxwood Drive Built 2018 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/29064028607/ Aerial 36] (18-7550) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 7010 PUC (1250/410/20A/110' Ascendant rear-mount platform) (SN#31589) 'Assignment Unknown' *(96-7557) - 1996 HME 1871 / C-Max pumper/tanker (1050/2000/20F) (SN#F3-96) (Ex-Tanker 31) 'Retired Apparatus' :2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer quint (1050/160/12F/102' Raptor) (Ex-Aerial 1, ex-demo unit) (Written off following October 2015 MVA, sold to Brindlee Mountain Fire Apparatus) :2004 Dodge Sprinter command :1995 Spartan Gladiator SMFD / Saulsbury pumper (1250/250/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#295068) (Ex-Aerial 44) :1992 E-One Hurricane platform (1250/500/95') (SN#10410) (Ex-A3) :1990 Spartan / E-One pumper (1250/250) (SN#8133) :1990 Spartan / E-One pumper (1250/250) (SN#8132) :1989 Spartan / American Eagle quint (1250/200/110') (SN#C-1206) :1989 Ford F/ Dependable mini-pumper (350/200) :1989 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/250/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 983) (Sold to Port Hope Conversion Facility Fire Department) :1989 International F2574 / Anderson walk-in rescue (SN#RC-141) (Ex-Hazmat 3) :1988 GMC 3500 / Hub mini-pumper (425/200) (SN#1295) (Sold to Harvey Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1987 Ford F-350 / Dependable mini-pumper (300/400) (Sold to Bobcaygeon / Verulam Fire Department) :1986 International S2600 / Hub pumper (1050/800) :1982 International S / Pierreville / pumper (1050/800) (SN#PFT-1163) :1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Manvers Township Fire Department, (now Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') (SN#PFT-872) :1975 Ford C / Young quint (1050/?/65' rear-mount) (Sold to North Dumfries Township Fire Department) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Flesherton-Artemesia Fire Department) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Blind River Fire Department) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Malahat Volunteer Fire Department) :1974 Dodge command unit :1973 Ford C-800 / King quint (840/250/100' midship) (SN#73016) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Acton Vale) :1973 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/300/50' Telesqurt) (SN#73009) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rougemont) :1969 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T69-177) :1967 Ford C-850 / King pumper (625/?) (SN#67017) (Sold to McDougall Township Fire Department) :1966 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#65054) (Sold to Wingham Area Fire Department) :1960 Ford / King tanker (420/?) (SN#6004) :1956 LaFrance 800 pumper External Links *Cambridge Fire Department *Cambridge Professional Firefighters Association Station Map Category:Waterloo Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Departments operating C-Max apparatus Category:Departments operating General Safety apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus